Incidents in Isolation
by Lira is a Girl's Name
Summary: 1sentence challenge. A collection of moments between Worth and Conrad; incidents together as well as their thoughts and feelings towards each other. Conworth. Will be five parts, fifty sentence-fics each.


AN: These were written for the 1sentence community on livejournal, and each sentence is meant to be a fic in and of itself. I am aware that some are past tense and some are present; as they're supposed to be individual ficbits, this is on purpose. They also aren't in any sort of chronological order. I intend to do all five of the prompt tables, so this story will eventually have five chapters of fifty parts each. As always, the comic Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; I am making no profit and mean no offense.

.

INCIDENTS IN ISOLATION

-by: Lira-

.

.001. - Alpha - .Most Demented of Artists.

.

**#01: Comfort**

His comfort was the knife, wicked point entering flesh to produce that pain that pleased so well – until Conrad's fang proved he could do it better.

**#02: Kiss**

Worth was not the instigator of many kisses, considering each meshing of lips a challenge, an opportunity to turn the motion of mouths to biting.

**#03: Soft**

The closest Worth had to a soft spot was more like the rotten parts of fruit, vile to stomach for all that they could produce a sickly sweet feeling, turning completely foul at the least invitation.

**#04: Pain**

Only in his youth had Worth pushed the thresholds of pain so far as to pass out, soon gathering the finesse to walk the blade of injury with the skill of no less than the most demented of artists.

**#05: Potatoes**

The same motion with paring knife that neatly dug the eyes out of potatoes proved to cut into the meat of Worth's inner arm with him still unflinching.

**#06: Rain**

Sometimes when it rained, the water backed up in the back room of Worth's clinic, seeping into the mattress left lying on the bare floor and causing the old and weathered paper to peel back from the walls in strips.

**#07: Chocolate**

Conrad couldn't eat chocolate any more, but he could smell it on Worth's breath and taste it on Worth's lips, if he could only bring himself to force a kiss.

**#08: Happiness**

Happiness was the farthest thing from their relationship, a state of being Conrad was certain he could not enter while in Worth's company.

**#09: Telephone**

Worth ignored the messages on his telephone, only ever replying to Conrad's prissy texts with the best vitriol he could summon.

**#10: Ears**

Conrad could hear the beating of Worth's heart when the man taunted him to bite, could hear it pulsing in his ears in a manner too seductive to bear.

**#11: Name**

Conrad suspects that Worth uses all manner of foul nickname far more often than the name his mother happened to give him.

**#12: Sensual**

There is nothing sensual about Worth's pointy elbows, the jutting of his collarbone, the ridges that are his shoulder blades or the angles of his hips, but Conrad sketches them all the same.

**#13: Death**

It was Conrad's death that led him to Worth, and he frequently wishes that he had not been saved when he is in Worth's company, or perhaps that someone would do him the favor of offing him for good.

**#14: Sex**

Their sex is madness, Conrad heady with the taste of blood and Worth spinning outward in ecstasy at the feel of teeth, their minds blitzed before either even comes.

**#15: Touch**

After all of their violence, the sight of Worth's careful touch in handling a patient is more disconcerting than Conrad can say.

**#16: Weakness**

Conrad continues to insist that when he bites Worth, he does it in moments of weakness, that if Worth did not incapacitate him with need for food he'd have the strength of will to abstain.

**#17: Tears**

The tear tracks down Worth's face were disconcerting, so that Conrad could not ask if it was just another drug side effect, or perhaps if something was truly wrong.

**#18: Speed**

The pills Worth was popping had to be some form of speed, their tang in his blood driving Conrad out of his head.

**#19: Wind**

Worth couldn't stop laughing when the wind bowled Conrad over in midair, even when Conrad squawked at him and nearly careened into the nearest building.

**#20: Freedom**

Conrad will have his freedom when Worth dies, when there is truly no hope that their pattern endures.

**#21: Life**

Conrad wonders sometimes about the rest of Worth's life, and if he will ever be able to cut the grimy doctor free for the sake of his own afterlife.

**#22: Jealousy**

Worth never expected to feel jealousy, but he also never expected Conrad to accept Lamont's offer of blood that tasted of coffee, only two hundred dollars a drink.

**#23: Hands**

Worth's hands are as steady in stroking him as they could have been in surgery, his touch deft and knowing and just a little bit mean.

**#24: Taste**

Conrad doesn't like to admit how much better Worth tastes, how his blood is not only superior to the bagged stuff, but even to Lamont's coffee-laced offerings.

**#25: Devotion**

If anyone dared to call it devotion, Conrad might just try and wring their sorry neck for slander.

**#26: Forever**

For Worth, forever is only as long as it takes to again feel that bite of pain, never mind that it has come to be delivered from Conrad's thin-lipped mouth.

**#27: Blood**

Conrad can taste the iron in fresh blood, can tell when Worth is eating so well that he's suspicious, paranoid that Worth might actually be doing it for him.

**#28: Sickness**

Immortality should have meant freedom from sickness; it turned out that only meant so long as Worth did not feed Conrad blood tainted with disease with cold deliberation.

**#29: Melody**

The melody of Worth's still-beating heart is a siren song, a tune Conrad can hear even from the alleyway outside, like it has been etched into his eardrums with one of Worth's precious scalpels.

**#30: Star**

Conrad can see the stars from the roof of Worth's building, even through the smog of light pollution, telling himself that is the reason he comes to sit there.

**#31: Home**

The place Worth called home was just as much of a hole in the wall as Conrad expected, to the point where the clinic was a preferable destination.

**#32: Confusion**

Conrad's confusion over Hanna's inquiring about his boyfriend was only replaced with horror when he realized the redhead meant Worth.

**#33: Fear**

When Conrad had been fretting over what would happen if Worth ever happened to meet his mother, the last thing he expected was for the man to engage her into a no-holds-barred drinking contest.

**#34: Lightning/Thunder**

While in bat form, the thunder was so loud it made Conrad dizzy, confusing him to the point of entrapment, unable to transform and unable to use his echolocation with the persistent noise.

**#35: Bonds**

It was the bond with her spawn that led Adelaide to Worth, that allowed her to threaten him blatantly, to push Conrad to breaking.

**#36: Market**

The trip to the supermarket was one Conrad had made so many times before, buying groceries for Hanna in deeming that the detective could not do it himself, but it became harrowing when executed in Worth's company.

**#37: Technology**

Conrad prizes his macbook, his ipod, his fancy headphones and his drawing tablet, all of the trappings of the life he was meant to leave behind; Worth only has a cell phone that can barely handle text messages.

**#38: Gift**

Worth's idea of a gift was a metal file for teeth; Conrad spent five solid minutes staring at it in disbelief.

**#39: Smile**

Worth's smile was never a pretty thing, comprised of teeth like tombstones when Conrad sketched it out in quick, shaky pencil strokes.

**#40: Innocence**

It wasn't exactly innocence that Conrad lost to Worth, although he still regretted at times that Worth was the one he did these things with, the only one he'd ever known.

**#41: Completion**

Worth was not his completion, but as Conrad assumed he would never be complete now, not when he could not even feel the chill of his bones or the warmth of sun on his skin, he imagined it didn't matter much.

**#42: Clouds**

The only clouds Conrad saw then were the ones passing between him and the moon, dark smudges like the bruised shadows lurking around Worth's uniquely piercing eyes.

**#43: Sky**

The sky was a vault of heavens, a place Conrad could reach with wings beating frantic, a retreat that Worth was barred from by his very humanity.

**#44: Heaven**

Heaven was not something Conrad had ever believed in, not in the biblical sense, and yet it still filled him with a hallow sense of loss to think that he would never experience it.

**#45: Hell**

Hell was something Conrad could conceptualize directly, something he could picture so clearly only after spending another desperate hour in Worth's miserable clinic.

**#46: Sun**

Conrad knew he was desperate when he handed Worth his camera, curled Worth's long fingers around the device and made Worth promise to get even one clear picture of the sun.

**#47: Moon**

The moonlight was kinder to Worth's stark features than Conrad might have imagined, the moon sketched in the corner of the page with a fondness Conrad himself had not expected.

**#48: Waves**

Worth lived to make waves, delighted in pressing Conrad to the point of snapping, in gathering close his glorious punishments in cuts and bruises and slick streaks of blood.

**#49: Hair**

Conrad always tried to clutch at Worth's hair in the midst of sex, fingers scraping against Worth's scalp in a desperate scrabbling motion that betrayed how completely undone he would become.

**#50: Supernova**

It was like a supernova blowing wide behind his eyelids, the impact of Conrad's body, fists, surely enough to jar the meat of Worth's brain against the inside of his skull, enough to do damage real enough to stick.


End file.
